Sickly love
by GalaxyCat2002
Summary: The pharaoh's son grows sick, and no one knows how to heal him, or what's causing the illness. Yuugi Motou lives with his poor grandfather, tending their herb shop and making deliveries. He thought that was how it was always going to be, until a friend goes to Assuit and tells the pharaoh of his superior healing techniques, and Yuugi is soon attending a spiteful sick prince.


**Hello! This is my first story, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Criticism is needed.**

I woke slowly, Soft sunlight filtering through my window and warming my blanket, Murmurs from the market outside sliding into my ears as the hustle soothed my mind. _Time to get up, Yuugi_. I smiled, stretching my tired limbs while my back ached from sleeping on the floor. I slowly walked over to my chest, trying not to wake my grandfather who was sound asleep on the bed. We owned a small herb shop near the town market that sometimes delivered to the temple, but we're too poor to afford more than just one room at the back of our shop, so I sleep on the ground while grandpa sleeps on the bed.

I dressed quickly, my spiky hair proving the task more difficult than it should have been and made my blonde bangs swept across my face, blinding me util the tunic was successfully upon my body. I sighed, sweeping my star hair into it's original shape. Grinning once more, I walked through the doorway to the front of the shop where I slipped my sandals on, grabbing a basket and filling it with herbs.

Today I had to deliver some lotuses to the temple for a ceremony, and I reflected the many times I had traveled across town to deliver herbs. And for a good reason, since most of the residents here have resulted to robbing for money.

As I walked into the main market road I had dodge between people so that I didn't attract trouble,and was difficult, but worth it. But as I was walking I heard some girls gossiping about something...

"Did you hear? The Pharaoh is going to Assiut for the New year's festival!"

"No way! That's only a day's journey, isn't it?"

The pharaoh was in Assiut? I couldn't help but imagine myself going to Assiut, and celebrating New Years with the pharaoh himself! I shook my head. _What a silly idea_.

I gulped,the temple coming into view. I was always amazed how big it was compared to my home. I gripped the basket, the lotus flowers within emitting a sickly sweet smell as I stepped up to the entry way, pillars standing beside me like stone guards, eternal protectors to the Holy things held inside.

"Yuugi! There you are! I've been waiting for you since daybreak!"

I turned to see Nebamun, angrier than a crocodile. Nebamun was a preist at their temple, and had been the one to order the lotuses. I had known Nebamun for most of my life, and a friendship had formed between us.

"Sorry, I got up a little later than usual."

My apologize didn't seem to settle him down, but he nodded anyway. He sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter right now. At least you came.."

I smiled shyly, knowing he was referring to the many times when I had forgotten about his orders in general. He glared at me.

"Well, come along. Those lotuses aren't going to carry themselves to the temple."

I gulped, and followed him into the large entrance. I walked down the corridor in silent awe, my eyes scanning the writings and pictures that spoke the stories of the gods across the temple walls. I've never been this far into the temple before...

"Yuugi, please try to keep up with me."

"O-oh, yeah... okay." I blushed, and Nebamun snorted before continuing his swift pace once more. I went swiftly after him, my feet making click-click sounds against the marble as I hurried after my tall companion. After a little while, we reached a large arch which was closed by thick silk curtains that was royal in it's colors of purple and gold.

Nebamun pulled the curtains back, revealing a large room within. Huge shelves decorated the walls, with trinkets and vials filled with colored liquids that gave off different aromas, making the room smell foul with all the different aura. There was also large table in the middle with scrolls stacked and sprawled across it, some held in baskets with flowers or herbs.

"Put the lotuses on the table, Yuugi."

I nodded and put the sweet-scented basket on the stone table, placing it by a scroll which I assumed to contain a some spell.

"Yuugi, I want to ask you something." Nebamun's strong voice took my attention from the scrolls, looking at his face. He had an inquisitive look, which confused me.

"Yes?"

"They say you are one of the best healers in town, yes?" Nebamun's guestion shocked me, and for a minute I was unsure what to say.

"I am not sure... but do they truly say such things?" I know Grandpa is, but me? Nebamun shook his head.

"You are to humble, Yuugi." He looked back at me. "But I have another question to ask of you. What would you prescribe for someone who had a fever, severe coughing, and constant headaches?"

I frowned. "Drinking plenty of liguids and rest seems the best remedie."

Nebamun nodded. "I will tell them this."He looked at me, his solemn look gone."Now go, child, I have work to do!" He made a shooing motion with his hand, and I left the room quikly.

I wonder who had this sickness...


End file.
